


The daughter of the bat and the demon

by THEGAYWAYNEFAM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Body Image, Borderline Personality Disorder, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Bonding, Gender Dysphoria, Green Eyes, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Siblings, Protective Tim Drake, Self-Harm, Sibling Bonding, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEGAYWAYNEFAM/pseuds/THEGAYWAYNEFAM
Summary: Deirdre Al ghoul was born on  August 9th somewhere in saide Arabia to Talia al ghoul and bruce Wayne/Batman and was trained by her mother to be the next Al ghoul heir... except that she was no son. now she is ten and trying to be herself and accept herself.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. The daughter,. The mother, and The son

**Author's Note:**

> Im new I have no idea what im doing. No hate please. Damian just wants to be like her big sister Athanasia. Deirdre is gonna be dami's new name in future chapters.
> 
> P.s in this fic Athanasia is dami's big sister because... It's my fic and I want it.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
DAMIAN pov

When I was born I was a disappointment,I was a small ra's wanted a strong boy, mother convinced him to spare my life at birth, ever since then I set my life up to not be a disappointment ever again. My earliest memory of my mother was when she first time picked up a sword. It was early in the morning and with all the logic of a 3 year old had I thought that she was the most amazing woman I ever met, she handed me a wooden sword and then picked one of her own and told me to get in position to spar. We spent the entire day sparing and training for months until mother tested me to make sure I'm perfect and would get whipped every time I made a mistake. She did this for years she also tought me to read and write, The way of the league. Until,one day mother sat me down and explained to me that I had a big sister and that we were to rule the league together as brother and sister. Athanasia was beautiful, she had long brown hair, mother's figure, full lips and lightly tan skin unlike my jet black hair, green eyes, and darker skin. Her looks and skill made me happy, I couldn't understand stand but her looks,her clothes and just HER in general made happy and sad at the same time. When I was 5 I got the courage to ask mother if could have long, pretty hair like her and Athanasia "Don't be ridiculous child, now focause on your footing and we will no longer discuss this" she said and we returned to sparring, my sister however after we finished training she took me to her quarters and asked if I wanted to wear some of her old clothes. Wearing her clothes made me feel...warm and good once we finished she told me to keep what we did between the two of us. That was the start of feelings of shame.Mother found out, of course she did. Athanasia was given the punishment of surviving out in the desert and mother told me that if I ever did something like this ever again she would kill and throw me in the lazorus pit so many times that my mind would be forever broken. That was, until one day, when I was 8, mother was training me to handle pain, my spine was damaged and it was removed and replaced with a metal one. I was in agony for months, I could not Walk,I could not train, I was worthless. My sister stayed by my side. She had returned from a mission where she stayed in america and brought back some make up. She let me watch her get ready for the day. She was 12 and had started to grow breast and looked a lot like more mother than ever before, more than I ever will. No matter how many I wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im tired and have no idea what im doing.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
4 years later  
Damian's POV

The day I met my father was one of the hardest days of my life, I could only speak a few sentences without having to translate everything from Arabic to English. America is a strange place, it's big and loud and dirty, everyone is mad about something, Drake is mad that Grayson chose me instead of him to be his Robin, Grayson is upset that I'm unfriendly to Drake (or anyone for that matter), Todd is angry That Father is…. Well he is a father, father is also irritated that I'm violent and murderous, and I'm frustrated that as the years go by it's getting harder to hide the feelings of not being a son.Not being male.

Not being Damian

But those feelings were ridiculous. Of course I'm a son, just one look at me and most people would recognize that. I had been told that I looked like my father, the only differences between us being my darker skin and eye shape and color. And as for the feeling of not being male... well one look at between my legs and there's no denying it, but as for not feeling like I'm truly myself well... I'm used to that feeling. The only thing that I know for sure ( AND the fact that I constantly remind everyone) is that I am my father's son as my mother had told me and I am "Siblings". Athanasia and I had a sort of game when we used to live together. Before she was moved to leviathan. The game was that whenever one of us did something that mother did not approve of we would tell the other one of it and keep it a secret and whichever one kept without telling someone else or keeping anyone else from finding out wins. Of course this was only to teach me to not tell the mother that I wore my sister's clothing and makeup, act like a girl and my sister would call me her princess. I was hard to understand why whenever someone would call me "The boy wonder" I feel this deep sinking feeling in the chest and my stomach or when I look in the mirror it feels... incorrect and that I'm not who I'm supposed to be, but...i'm sure that it's probably nothing.

Nothing at all.


End file.
